Restless Heart Syndrome
by HRL
Summary: Encore une fois, House se retrouve sur un lit d'hôpital. S'en suivent alors des moments difficiles et de douloureux souvenirs du passé ressurgissent. Post 7x15 Bombshells. Rated T car traite de sujets sensibles.
1. Prologue

Je n'ai pas posté depuis une éternité mais il semblerait qu'un trop plein de sentiments et une relecture de cette fiction que j'avais commencé à écrire i ans m'aient donné un peu d'inspiration. C'est un peu risqué de la poster dès maintenant sachant que les prochains chapitres (deux ou trois normalement) ne sont pas terminés mais j'espère que ça va justement me booster à en finir l'écriture. Et pour être honnête, je suis un peu curieuse de savoir si mes lecteurs d'autrefois traînent toujours dans le coin. Est-ce qu'il y a encore des gens qui lisent du Huddy ?

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Restless Heart Syndrome - Prologue<strong>

Avec une difficulté inhabituelle, House tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient beaucoup plus lourdes que d'habitude et son corps tout entier semblait engourdi. Finalement, il souleva timidement une paupière mais la rabaissa aussitôt, éblouit par son environnement d'un blanc immaculé et dont les lumières étaient beaucoup trop fortes. Il réalisa enfin qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans son appartement. Ignorant la migraine qui lui vrillait les tympans, il se concentra sur les bruits autour de lui, pour reconnaître un bip strident mais régulier, à la fois rassurant et angoissant.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, il était encore une fois sur un lit d'hôpital. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il savait parfaitement pourquoi, ce qui était loin d'être réconfortant. Autant par instinct que par habitude, il remua lentement ses mains à la recherche d'un contact. Mais il n'y avait personne. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient relativement difficiles.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit prologue pour commencer, donnez-moi votre avis et je tenterais de poster la suite au plus vite :)<em>


	2. Chapitre 1

Tout d'abord, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction, dont le prologue était pourtant très court. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a encore des lecteurs par ici (et contente de relire certains pseudos en reviews).

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le titre de la fiction vient d'une chanson de Green Day du même nom, dont je trouve les paroles très puissantes.

Voilà le premier chapitre. A vous de me dire si je n'ai pas perdu la main.

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Restless Heart Syndrome - Chapitre 1<br>**

Lisa Cuddy était tellement concentrée sur les papiers qu'elle était en train de remplir que son cœur rata un battement lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. S'attendant à se retrouver face à son ex petit-ami qui avait ce genre d'entrée en fanfare pour habitude, elle fut surprise de découvrir Wilson essoufflé, un air consterné sur le visage. Elle l'interrogea du regard, sentant l'inquiétude s'immiscer doucement en elle.

- « House vient d'être admis aux urgences. » déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante, confirmant les doutes de la doyenne.

Elle s'y attendait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, elle savait que ça finirait par arriver. Alors elle avait guetté, tendue, se demandant la gravité de l'idiotie qu'il pourrait commettre. Quelques semaines étaient passées, et il en avait fait des bêtises, mais plus des choses pour la mettre en colère que pour se blesser physiquement. Alors elle avait fini par croire qu'il s'en sortirait. Elle avait osé espérer et la réalité venait de la rattraper et de la heurter de plein fouet. Elle soupira profondément, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle se leva, tremblante, et s'approcha de Wilson pour plus d'informations.

- « Il a fait une overdose. » ajouta l'oncologue d'une voix sombre. « Il était inconscient quand je l'ai trouvé. »

Cuddy sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux brûler lorsqu'elle l'imagina, inconscient, seul dans son appartement. Elle réussit néanmoins à demander :

- « Vicodine ? »

- « On ne sait pas, Foreman est au laboratoire en train de tester son sang. On pense que c'est autre chose parce qu'il y avait des seringues près de lui. Il était en arrêt respiratoire quand je suis arrivé chez lui et il a fait de la tachycardie dans l'ambulance mais on a réussi à le stabiliser.»

La doyenne soupira et ferma les yeux, sentant un certain malaise s'insinuer en elle. Elle savait que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si elle était restée avec lui. Elle s'en voulait. Et elle avait peur. Elle avait si froid tout d'un coup. Son estomac était noué et les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

Et si c'était la fois de trop ? Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas ?

L'oncologue ressentit son désespoir car il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

- «Venez, on va le voir. »

- « Je ne suis pas sûre que… » commença-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte.

- « Vous voulez le voir Lisa. Vous avez besoin de le voir. » Insista le médecin en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur son épaule. Il savait que même si elle était forte et qu'elle semblait n'avoir besoin de personne, elle ne s'en sortirait pas seule.

- « Mais je ne pense pas que lui veuille me voir. » soupira la doyenne, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes une seconde de plus. Cette fois, elle se laissa faire quand l'oncologue la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et était soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, sachant qu'elle était sûrement la responsable du mal-être de House.

- « Vous n'en savez rien. » chuchota-t-il dès qu'il sentit les larmes de la doyenne se faire plus rare. Il reprit d'une voix rassurante : « De toute façon, il est inconscient pour le moment. »

Cuddy acquiesça et se laissa emmener hors de son bureau. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'ascenseur, croisant les regards plein de pitié des quelques infirmières qui étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si ses yeux étaient encore rouges de larmes, Cuddy se redressa légèrement et marcha d'un pas plus assuré. Elle avait besoin, le temps de la traversée de son hôpital, de se replonger dans l'apparence de la doyenne confiante, même si ce n'était que l'espace de quelques minutes. Car elle savait qu'encore une fois, lorsqu'elle verrait House inconscient sur son lit d'hôpital, tout s'écroulerait autour d'elle. Elle ignorait si cette fois, elle parviendrait à se reconstruire.

Elle lui avait reproché d'être égoïste, de ne pas être une épaule sur laquelle on pouvait se reposer, de ne pas être assez fort pour faire fonctionner leur couple. Et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas exagéré certains points. Que n'importe quel homme ne replongeait pas dans les antidouleurs dès que les choses se corsaient. Mais c'était House. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle aurait dû s'y préparer. C'est elle qui aurait dû être plus forte pour qu'ils continuent d'avancer ensemble, au lieu de les détruire tous les deux.

Elle avait été bien trop plongée dans ses regrets et perdue dans son auto flagellation pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés aux soins intensifs. C'est lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte et croisa le regard sérieux de Foreman qu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité. Elle resta silencieuse mais l'interrogea du regard.

- « Nous avons trouvé des traces de Tramadol dans ses analyses. Il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas attendu assez longtemps entre la prise de Vicodine et l'injection de Tramadol, dont la quantité était par ailleurs trop élevée. Si on rajoute la consommation d'alcool, cela explique l'arrêt respiratoire. » déclara le médecin d'un ton neutre. Il ajouta cependant. « Malheureusement, son cœur a été fragilisé, donc nous devons être vigilants à ce niveau. »

Wilson soupira d'un air consterné et Cuddy su tout de suite à quoi il pensait puisque la même chose était en train de lui traverser l'esprit. Une overdose de Vicodine aurait pu arriver assez facilement. Il avait tendance à avaler ses pilules comme des bonbons mais n'en avait pas pris pendant plus d'un an. Son corps n'y était plus aussi habitué qu'auparavant et le moindre comprimé de trop aurait pu causer des problèmes. Le Tramadol cependant, c'était une autre histoire. Cela signifiait qu'il avait cherché quelque chose de plus fort, qu'il s'était donné du mal pour se procurer une ordonnance et qu'il s'était volontairement injecté une dose trop importante.

Si ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide, c'était clairement l'acte désespéré d'un homme qui souffrait assez pour risquer de mourir.

Voyant que les deux médecins encaissaient douloureusement, ces premières informations, Foreman reprit d'un ton hésitant :

- « Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser et nous l'avons traité avec de la naloxone pour contrer les effets du Tramadol. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. Malheureusement, tant qu'il est inconscient nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Nous devons attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance pour juger de son état et éventuellement commencer le sevrage mais en attendant nous le laissons codéine avec un dosage léger. »

Wilson remercia son collègue d'une voix rauque tandis que Cuddy se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle n'avait définitivement pas confiance en sa voix. Elle savait que la moindre parole traduirait son envie de fondre en larmes. Elle se laissa tomber sur un des sièges de couloir et prit sa tête dans ses mains, soupirant douloureusement.

L'oncologue se laissa tomber à son tour à ses côtés et posa une main compatissante sur le genou de la doyenne. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes avant que Cuddy déclare d'une voix tremblante :

- « Je suis désolée Wilson… » Elle sentit le regard interrogateur de son ami la scruter et reprit : « Il allait bien et je l'ai brisé. » A ses paroles, l'oncologue sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était parfois difficile d'être l'ami de deux personnes qui s'aiment si fort mais qui n'arrivent pas à vivre ensemble. Il avait parfois du mal à trouver les mots pour les réconforter, sachant pertinemment que la seule chose qui pourrait les soulager serait qu'ils parlent tous les deux, et non que chacun leur tour, ils viennent se confier à lui.

- « Ne dites pas de bêtises… » soupira-t-il. « Il a toujours eu tendance à se faire du mal et cela bien avant votre relation. Attendons son réveil pour savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. »

Sur ses paroles, il se leva et montra du doigt la chambre du diagnosticien, signalant par là qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent au chevet de leur ami. La doyenne acquiesça et le suivi d'un pas hésitant.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Cuddy sentit ses jambes fléchir. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte ces derniers temps, mais House avait maigri. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et des cernes soulignaient durement ses yeux. Il semblait si fragile qu'elle dû se retenir de ne pas se précipiter à son chevet.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être là pour lui à son réveil, ou si au contraire elle voulait l'éviter. Encore une fois, son cœur et sa raison prenaient deux directions opposées. Ne sachant quelle décision prendre, elle prit une chaise et s'installa à plusieurs mètres du lit, près de la porte. Prête à fuir. Mais elle attendit.

Au bout d'une heure, Wilson s'excusa et se rendit à un rendez-vous avec un patient en phase terminale. Il se serait senti mal d'abandonner ce patient et savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami était entre de bonnes mains et que la doyenne ne quitterait pas son chevet.

C'est ainsi que Cuddy se retrouva seule, dans cette pièce si froide et silencieuse hormis le bip du moniteur cardiaque, attendant désespérément que le diagnosticien reprenne connaissance. Finalement, après une trentaine de minutes qui lui parurent durer des heures, il commença à se réveiller. Elle vit ses paupières s'entrouvrir avec difficulté puis se refermer aussitôt. Elle aperçut ses sourcils se froncer et put deviner qu'il essayait de se concentrer pour analyser sa situation. Enfin, elle vit ses mains glisser sur le drap, à la recherche de quelque chose. Un souvenir familier l'envahit et elle réalisa qu'il était en fait à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il la cherchait certainement mais poussa un soupir douloureux quand il vit que personne n'était à son chevet. Elle sentit son cœur et serrer et décida finalement de s'approcher de lui.

- « Hey. » murmura-t-elle timidement en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et dû prendre quelques secondes pour s'ajuster à la lumière. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là. Il l'avait profondément espéré quand il s'était réveillé, mais il ne croyait plus possible qu'elle s'inquiète encore pour lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et pourtant, elle était là, pour lui.

- « Salut », murmura-t-il en tentant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

La doyenne lui offrit à son tour un sourire rassurant mais intérieurement, elle était de plus en plus tendue. Maintenant que le soulagement suite à son réveil était passé, ils allaient devoir assumer les conséquences de son acte et elle savait que cela s'annonçait difficile.


	3. Chapitre 2

J'essaie d'être le plus régulière possible et il semblerait que pour l'instant, je m'en sorte pas trop mal. Un chapitre par semaine, c'est pas mal non ? :) Merci encore à tous pour vos messages, vous m'aidez à garder la motivation de finir cette histoire ! (Tellement que je me suis empressée de terminer ce chapitre pour vous le poster ce soir, que j'ai un rendez-vous dans 30mn, et que je ne serai jamais à l'heure. Mais ça valait le coup hahaha)

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><em>Maintenant que le soulagement suite à son réveil était passé, ils allaient devoir assumer les conséquences de son acte et elle savait que cela s'annonçait difficile.<em>

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir. » déclara le diagnosticien d'une voix rauque au bout de longues secondes de silence.

Cuddy se crispa légèrement mais se rapprocha tout de même encore plus de son lit. Elle interrogea son ex-compagnon du regard et lorsqu'il lui sourit timidement, elle décida qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur son lit, tout en gardant une légère distance entre eux, sans craindre une explosion. En effet, ils n'avaient pas été en très bon termes récemment et c'était probablement la première fois qu'ils parlaient aussi calmement depuis leur rupture.

- « Pour ce que ça vaut, je pensais que j'étais la dernière personne que TU avais envie de voir. » osa la doyenne.

House poussa un léger soupir et répondit :

- « Je suis content que tu sois là. » A ces paroles, le cœur de la doyenne se serra. « Mais je m'attendais plutôt à me trouver face à Wilson. » reprit-il.

- « Il a dû partir pour une heure, un rendez-vous avec un patient. » déclara calmement la doyenne. Elle prit une longue inspiration et continua : « Mais il reviendra dès que possible, il était très inquiet pour toi. Nous l'étions tous. Mais c'est lui qui t'as trouvé chez toi, inconscient. »

Sachant que le sujet sensible approchait à grands pas, le diagnosticien détourna le regard et attendit les mots qu'il redoutait, sachant que la doyenne ne tarderait pas à les prononcer.

- « Que s'est-il passé House ? »

Il la regarda de nouveau, surpris. Certes, il s'attendait à une question de la sorte, mais il était loin d'imaginer le ton sur lequel elle la poserait. Il s'attendait à un ton accusateur, à de la colère, à de la déception. Pas une voix si douce et un ton si inquiet. C'est cette douceur qui l'incita a être honnête avec elle. Il lui parla de la douleur de sa cuisse qui devenait ingérable, de la difficulté d'être seul face à cette douleur, et du léger accident de moto qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt, un simple dérapage qui n'avait pas laissé de séquelles, à part une jambe encore plus douloureuse.

Ils parlaient depuis de longues minutes, plus calmes et sincères qu'ils ne l'avaient été lors des dernières semaines, lorsque Foreman pénétra dans la chambre. Il effectua quelques examens de routine, sous le regard inquiet de la doyenne qui s'était écartée, avant de déclarer :

- « Compte tenu des circonstances, vous semblez aller plutôt bien. Aucune lésion cérébrale notable et votre cœur semble aller mieux. Nous allons pouvoir commencer le sevrage. »

A l'entente de ces paroles, House acquiesça d'un air déterminé et Cuddy lui lança un regard inquiet. Les difficultés ne faisaient que commencer, et elle savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'elle pendant sa désintoxication. Elle envoya un message à Wilson pour le tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles, lui demandant également de venir aux côtés du diagnosticien le plus rapidement possible. Il aura aussi besoin de lui.

Plus les heures passaient, plus Cuddy réalisait qu'elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Wilson était arrivé 15 minutes après les examens de Foreman, et depuis, ils ne quittaient le chevet du diagnosticien que tour à tour, et lorsqu'ils avaient des obligations. Cuddy avait même appelé sa sœur pour qu'elle prenne soin de Rachel, pendant qu'elle aidait le diagnosticien à se remettre sur pieds.

En moins de 24 heures, le comportement de House avait complètement changé. Lorsqu'il était conscient, il était agressif et irrité, voire même légèrement violent. Mais pour ses amis, le pire était lorsqu'il perdait connaissance. Il souffrait alors de fièvre et de fortes d'hallucinations et c'était difficile pour les deux médecins d'en être des témoins impuissants. En effet, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part attendre la fin du sevrage et être présent pour leur ami.

Alors que l'oncologue était en train de regardait la télé pendant que la doyenne somnolait légèrement, ils entendirent la respiration de House devenir de plus en plus saccadé. Il était en train de s'agiter, souffrant sans aucun doute d'une nouvelle hallucination.

- « Je veux que tu me promettes… Promets-moi Lisa… » gémit-il en s'agrippant à sa cuisse droite.

Cuddy frémit et ne pu retenir ses larmes en entendant ses paroles. Elle réalisa alors que ses hallucinations étaient en réalité des souvenirs. Et pour le moment, il s'agissait d'un souvenir qui la ramena quelque années plus tôt, dont elle aussi se rappelait parfaitement, et qui lui brisa le cœur.

**_# Flash-Back #_**

_- Stacy, tu pourrais aller me chercher un hamburger à la cafétéria ? On sait jamais, si je me réveille pas j'aimerais au moins avoir eu droit à un dernier repas… plaisanta-t-il._

_Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent d'un air effaré, l'inquiétude évidente se lisant sur leurs visages._

_- Greg… protesta l'avocate, ne dis pas des choses pareilles…_

_- S'il te plaît ? Insista House avec un sourire en coin qu'il savait irrésistible._

_- Très bien, répondit la jeune femme en quittant la pièce, laissant derrière elle un silence de plomb._

_Cuddy était restée immobile et silencieuse depuis qu'elle avait annoncée à House que sa décision avait été acceptée et qu'il allait être mis dans un coma artificiel pendant quelques jours. Elle était folle d'inquiétude. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Mais c'était la culpabilité qui la rongeait le plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de proposer l'amputation du muscle à Stacy. Même si pour se rassurer, elle se disait que c'était le moyen le plus sûr de lui sauver la vie, elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle savait qu'en trompant sa confiance, elle s'apprêtait à le perdre pour toujours. Et qu'à cause d'elle, il risquait de souffrir d'une douleur chronique pour le reste de sa vie. Est-ce que tout ça en valait vraiment la peine ?_

_Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait proposé cette option à Stacy qui l'avait acceptée. Elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire, elle n'était que son médecin. Même s'il avait été son meilleur ami, son premier grand amour et qu'elle était sur le point de tirer un trait sur tout ce qui les liait. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle baissa la tête._

_- "Cuddy…" Elle leva vers lui un regard attentif et inquiet, sachant qu'il avait comprit que quelque chose se tramait et qu'il serait très difficile de lui mentir._

_ Elle comprit aussi qu'il avait simplement envoyé Stacy à la cafétéria pour se retrouver seul avec elle. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer._

_- « Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui prenne les décisions pour moi quand je serais dans le coma. » annonça-t-il._

_- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Cuddy, abasourdie. « Mais… C'est à Stacy de le faire. »_

_- " Et pour cette fois je préfèrerais que ce soit toi. Tu es médecin, tu me connais depuis plus longtemps. J'ai confiance en toi. » admit-il._

_- « House ! C'est elle ta petite amie !" Dit-elle d'un ton plein d'amertume. Il fronça les sourcils mais elle se reprit aussitôt et déclara d'une voix plus calme : « C'est avec elle que tu vis. Je pense qu'elle te connaît mieux que moi. C'est à elle de prendre ce genre de décisions."_

_Elle soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas cet élan soudain de confiance envers elle. Elle était tellement inquiète pour lui que les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés à son égard étaient en train de refaire surface et la conversation devenait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour elle._

_- « Je serais là pour la conseiller en cas de problème. Mais c'est elle qui doit décider pour toi. » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il lui attrapa aussitôt la main et elle le dévisagea, surprise par cet élan d'affection dont il avait peu l'habitude._

_- « J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne laisseras personne couper ma jambe. Quoi qu'il se passe. Aucun chirurgien ne doit être autorisé à le faire. Et si Stacy change d'avis et décide de profiter de mon coma pour prendre cette décision, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne la laisseras pas faire. »_

_- « House… »_

_- « Je préfère mourir que de… »_

_- « Je sais. » coupa la doyenne en baissant les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle était encore une fois au bord des larmes. _

_- « Promets-moi Lisa. Je te fais confiance. » dit-il en serrant plus fort sa main, comme pour lui montrer la force de ses paroles._

_Le cœur de la doyenne rata un battement. Il ne l'avait pas appelée « Lisa » depuis l'université. Et même à cette époque, ils préféraient utiliser leurs noms de famille mais il s'était finalement aventuré à murmurer son prénom à plusieurs reprises, quand ils s'étaient rapprochés, puis dans l'intimité. Et aujourd'hui, il l'utilisait volontairement pour la faire craquer. Ils le savaient tous les deux._

_- « Je te le promets. » dit-elle en serrant sa main à son tour. "Je te promets que tu te réveilleras avec tes deux jambes."_

_- « Si je me réveille… »_

_- « Tais-toi ! » le coupa la jeune doyenne d'un ton brusque._

_- « Ah revoilà ma Cuddy, toujours à donner des ordres. » dit-il, fier de lui en voyant qu'il avait réussi à la faire sourire._

_Il réalisait qu'elle était dans une position délicate, parce qu'elle était son amie, qu'ils avaient un passé en commun, qu'il y avait un jour eu des sentiments plus qu'amicaux entre eux et que ces sentiments étaient toujours omniprésents, quelque part, même s'ils le cachaient. Mais elle était son médecin et la seule personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Il savait qu'elle souffrait de cette position délicate et il s'en voulait, mais il avait trop besoin d'elle._

_- « Je vais y aller, » dit-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne. « Stacy ne va pas tarder à revenir, vous pourrez vous retrouver un peu et on te mettra dans le coma dans environ une heure. »_

_- « Tu peux rester… »_

_- « J'ai de la paperasse à remplir. Mais c'est moi qui viendrais t'endormir. A tout à l'heure. »_

_Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais elle croisa le regard de House et put y lire toute sa douleur et ses peurs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Impulsivement, elle se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa délicatement la joue, dans un geste de réconfort. Puis elle se leva rapidement et entendit un léger « merci » de la part du diagnosticien avant de quitter la pièce._

_Elle alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans son bureau pour enfin laisser couler les larmes qui la brûlait depuis un moment. Elle se sentait mal, tellement coupable. Il souffrait. Et elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était encore amoureuse de lui, alors qu'elle pensait s'être fait une raison quand elle l'avait vu débarquer avec Stacy. Mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance car elle savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il découvrirait son muscle manquant, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il ne lui accorderait plus jamais sa confiance, ni même son amitié. Elle venait de partager ses derniers instants de proximité avec Gregory House_.

**_#Fin du Flash Back#_**

Ne pouvant rester une minute de plus face à la douleur de cet homme qu'elle aimait et à qui elle avait fait du mal à plusieurs reprises, Cuddy murmura un « désolée » étranglé à Wilson et s'enfuit de la chambre en courant.


End file.
